Des Héros et des Hommes
by Fleur Despois
Summary: Un retour de mission compliqué pour Ron. L'occasion d'un coeur à coeur plus éprouvant qu'Hermione ne l'aurait imaginé...


**Le coin de l'auteur :**

Bonsoir !

On peut le dire, ça faisait longtemps. Mais bon, parfois, il y a des moments où j'aime revenir aux sources. ^^ Donc voilà, un petit OS sur Ron et Hermione, parce que j'avais envie. ;)

Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un p'tit mot à la fin.

Pixie

 _Disclaimer_ : tout appartient à JK Rowling, je ne tire aucune rémunération de cette histoire, etc., etc., etc.

* * *

 **Des héros et des hommes**

Les deux pieds dans l'herbe détrempée, Hermione laissa le léger malaise causé par le transplanage s'estomper. Depuis qu'elle était enceinte, il lui était de plus en plus difficile d'ignorer la nausée consécutive à ce moyen de transport. Mais courir derrière le Magicobus ou faire la queue des heures durant pour essayer d'atteindre l'une des cheminées du Ministère, non merci. De toute façon, la question ne se posait plus. D'ici quelques semaines, elle entrerait dans son sixième mois et serait beaucoup trop enceinte pour songer à continuer à travailler, quand bien même en eût-elle envie. Son congé était posé et validé, son absence compensée, ses dossiers étaient tous sur le point d'être bouclés et tous les nouveaux étaient détournés vers d'autres agents du service. Pas d'inquiétude à avoir de ce côté.

Ayant retrouvé son aplomb, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la chaumière dont elle voyait briller les fenêtres dans la nuit tombante. Ron était rentré. Hermione sentit le poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine depuis le début de l'après-midi s'envoler. Un nombre infini de bruits de couloir avaient circulé, émanant du bureau des Aurors. Apparemment, une mission avait mal tourné. Connaissant sa tête brûlée de meilleur ami et son impétueux mari qui n'aurait jamais laissé tomber ledit meilleur ami, ils s'étaient tous les deux retrouvés en première ligne. Mais Hermione avait été tellement occupée toute la journée qu'elle n'avait pas eu deux minutes pour passer au bureau et s'assurer que tout allait bien pour eux. Néanmoins, quoi qu'il se soit passé, les garçons avaient dû passer au travers, pour une fois, sinon quelqu'un serait venu la prévenir – personne n'aurait pris le risque de la laisser ignorer qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de sérieux à Ron ou à Harry. Mais malgré cela, elle était soulagée de le savoir à la maison.

En quelques enjambées, la sorcière rejoignit la porte d'entrée, la poussa et pénétra dans le petit couloir qui servait de vestibule. La chaleur confortable de la demeure l'enveloppa. Avec un soupir de bien-être, elle se débarrassa de la lourde cape violette du Ministère qu'elle accrocha à la patère avec un geste machinal.

« Ron ! héla-t-elle. Je suis rentrée ! »

La jeune femme cambra un peu les reins pour soulager son dos ankylosé. Ça aussi, ça commençait à devenir pénible.

« Ron ? » répéta-t-elle, étonnée de ne pas recevoir de réponse.

Hermione se dirigea vers la cuisine. D'ordinaire, c'était là qu'elle trouvait son mari quand il rentrait avant elle. Mais ce soir-là, pas de Ron affairé aux fourneaux. Juste un torchon souillé de sang sur la table et une trace de main sanglante sur le bord de l'évier.

Hermione sentit son cœur remonter dans sa gorge.

« Ron ! » croassa-t-elle.

Une décharge d'adrénaline fusa dans ses veines. Des points rouges lui obscurcirent la vue. Elle se recula, les mains crispées sur son ventre.

« Ron ! » s'égosilla-t-elle en s'éloignant dans le couloir.

Elle avait la tête qui tournait. Mais il lui sembla entendre une réponse étouffée et elle se précipita dessus comme une naufragée. Quatre à quatre, la jeune femme grimpa l'escalier. De la lumière s'échappait de la salle de bain par la porte entrouverte. Elle se rua dans cette direction.  
Ron était là, assis sur le coin de la baignoire, torse nu, du sang sur le visage et sur les mains. Il fixait le sol, la respiration profonde, concentré sur les carreaux de faïence au sol. Sa chemise chiffonnée gisait dans un coin.

Hermione s'accorda une demi-seconde de soulagement avant de recommencer à s'inquiéter, quoi que pas pour les mêmes raisons.

« Ron », appela-t-elle plus doucement.

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Son regard si bleu était vide de toute expression. La jeune femme sentit son cœur sombrer dans sa poitrine. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et elle maudit une nouvelle fois ces foutues hormones qui la rendaient beaucoup trop sensible pour son bien. Elle ne savait même pas ce qui perturbait Ron et elle pleurait déjà.

Elle tendit la main vers son mari et effleura prudemment son épaule du bout des doigts. D'un geste vif, précis mais sans violence, Ron attrapa sa main et la serra.

« Hermione », souffla-t-il d'une voix brisée.

La sorcière sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir apprendre ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état, mais elle savait que c'était nécessaire. Elle connaissait son mari depuis trop longtemps pour ignorer que Ron avait besoin de parler des choses pour qu'elles ne le rongent pas. Les non-dits, les secrets et les silences le dévoraient de l'intérieur comme de l'acide.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle, un trémolo dans la gorge.

Elle observa son visage couvert de sang, mais n'y décela aucune blessure, pas plus que sur son cou ou ailleurs. Le sang n'était pas frais. Ce ne devait pas être le sien. Et il ne semblait pas mal en point d'un point de vue physique. Les battements frénétiques de son cœur se calmèrent un peu.

Ron ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

« C'était… C'était atroce, Hermione, murmura-t-il. Il y avait du sang partout. Je n'avais jamais vu ça. J'ai cru que… »

Sa voix s'éteignit d'un coup et sa main trembla autour de celle d'Hermione.

« Ce type, c'était… C'était un monstre, poursuivit-il. Il y avait cet enfant… Il n'était pas mort, mais… Harry s'est pris un sort à ma place. J'ai cru… J'ai cru que tout recommençait. C'était… »

Son récit était décousu, chaotique, mais le peu qu'elle en saisissait suffisait à faire descendre un frisson glacé dans son dos.

« Je ne peux plus faire ça, Hermione. Je ne peux plus… Je ne peux plus…. Je ne peux pas… »

Il tremblait. La jeune femme l'attira contre elle. Il enlaça sa taille et posa la tête contre son ventre arrondi. Respirant profondément pour tenter de juguler les émotions qui lui échappaient, Hermione passa une main dans les cheveux roux de Ron.

Ils avaient déjà connu des retours de mission difficiles auparavant. Hermione s'y était attendue quand Ron et Harry lui avaient annoncé qu'ils comptaient rejoindre la formation des Aurors, alors qu'elle-même comptait rejoindre Poudlard pour obtenir ses ASPICs. Ça ne lui avait pas beaucoup plu, mais elle s'était fait une raison. Ce jour-là, néanmoins, la détresse de Ron dépassait tout ce qu'ils avaient connu depuis la guerre. Et effet de la grossesse ou pas, Hermione ne l'avait jamais ressentie avec autant d'intensité.

Lorsque le jeune homme se fut un peu calmé – et elle aussi –, Hermione se détacha lentement de lui.

« Harry va bien ? »

Ron hocha la tête en déglutissant.

« Sainte-Mangouste dit qu'il gardera une cicatrice, mais que ç'aurait pu être pire.

— Ça peut toujours être pire avec eux », répliqua-t-elle avec lassitude.

Elle prit en coupe le visage de son mari. Les traces de sang séché formaient comme une seconde peau brune qui commençait à s'écailler sous ses doigts.

« On va nettoyer tout ça, d'accord ? »

Ron acquiesça. Hermione se dirigea vers un placard et en tira un gant de toilette qu'elle humidifia au lavabo. Puis, elle revint vers Ron et entreprit de retirer le sang du visage de son mari. Elle procéda avec douceur et il se laissa faire en silence. Peu à peu, les taches de rousseur reparurent sur ses joues livides.

Au bout d'un moment, le jeune homme reprit la parole.

« Je veux arrêter. »

Hermione suspendit son geste un bref instant. Ron ouvrit les yeux et se plongea dans son regard. La jeune femme l'avait rarement vu si déterminé.

« Je ne peux plus être Auror, poursuivit-il. Je pensais que je pourrais tenir le coup, mais… La vérité, c'est que je ne suis pas fait pour ça. Quand j'ai vu ce pauvre gamin torturé… j'ai… j'ai pensé à… à toi et… et au bébé et… »

Le cœur de la jeune femme rata un battement et sa main se crispa sur le gant de toilette. Ron fit glisser ses mains sur sa taille, de chaque côté du renflement où le bébé – leur bébé – se lovait. Ce dernier donna un coup, comme une réponse à la pression exercée par son père. Les lèvres du jeune homme tressaillirent douloureusement.

« Je ne veux pas vous perdre », conclut-il en baissant les yeux.

Hermione laissa tomber le gant de toilette dans la baignoire, assaillie de mauvais souvenirs et de sentiments contradictoires. Ils avaient vécu trop d'événements et de situations difficiles pour être entièrement en paix avec tout cela. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait mis du temps à accepter l'idée de devenir mère. Outre son travail qui lui prenait un temps et une énergie considérable, elle avait toujours redouté que les atrocités qu'elle avait dû traverser l'aient rendue incapable d'élever un enfant. Ce n'était pas vraiment rationnel, elle le savait. Et le temps, son adorable neveu James et l'amour infini de Ron avaient fini par émousser ses peurs. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'elles avaient disparu.

Hermione ferma les yeux, tâchant de remiser ses vieux démons et ses incertitudes. Ron avait besoin d'elle, pas de ses atermoiements.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, sans réussir à trouver les mots pour le rassurer. Troublée, elle fit glisser sa paume contre la nuque de son mari et commença à y tracer des cercles avec son pouce.

« Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Je ne peux pas être le héros que je croyais être.

— Oh, Ron… »

Gentiment, la sorcière le força à lever les yeux vers elle.

« Tu n'as rien à prouver, déclara-t-elle avec douceur mais fermeté. En matière d'héroïsme, on en a bien assez fait tous les deux. »

Le regard du jeune homme se détourna.

« Regarde-moi, Ron. Tu sais que j'ai raison.

— Tu as toujours raison. »

Hermione leva les yeux au plafond.

« Ne détourne pas la conversation, s'il te plaît. »

Ron sourit faiblement. Comme il semblait reprendre un peu d'aplomb, Hermione manœuvra pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux et nouer ses bras autour de son cou.

« Tu _es_ un héros, Ron. Le mien, à tout le moins.

— Je crois que ça peut suffire.

— Je l'espère bien. »

Le jeune homme l'embrassa dans le cou et appuya sa joue contre son épaule.

« Ça fait plusieurs mois que je pense à donner ma démission, déclara Ron d'un air pensif. J'avais même commencé à écrire une lettre. Et puis… »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je n'en peux plus d'aller au boulot la boule au ventre. Et après ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi… »

Ron frissonna.

« Je ne peux plus faire ce travail, Hermione. »

La jeune femme balaya la joue de Ron du bout de ses doigts.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Mieux vaut arrêter que persévérer si tu ne te sens pas capable de continuer. Ça ne ferait que te rendre malheureux.

— On va avoir un bébé. Je ne peux pas être malheureux. »

Hermione sourit d'un air tendre.

« Je crois que George a besoin de quelqu'un à la boutique, reprit-il. Depuis que Fred est né et qu'Angelina a repris le travail, il est un peu débordé. Il en parlait encore dimanche dernier.

— Ce serait super.

— Et j'aurais plus de temps pour m'occuper de… de nous ? »

La jeune femme l'embrassa sur le front puis sur les lèvres. Leur baiser avait un goût de larmes oubliées et de promesses informulées.

« Tu seras formidable, quoi que tu fasses », murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche.

Ron ouvrit les yeux. Un sourire y brillait.

« Je devrais te le faire écrire et signer, déclara-t-il. Ce n'est pas souvent que j'ai droit à un si joli compliment. »

Hermione le rudoya d'une tape sur l'épaule, sans méchanceté.

« Ne me le fais pas regretter », fit-elle mine de menacer.

Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit. Il resserra sa prise sur la taille de la sorcière, l'attirant tout contre sa poitrine. Hermione nicha son nez dans le creux de son cou, juste sous son oreille. Une vague de bien-être l'enveloppa.

« Il va falloir que tu parles à Harry », déclara-t-elle plus sérieusement.

Ron grimaça.

« Il ne va pas aimer.

— Mais il comprendra.

— Je suppose. »

La jeune femme déposa un baiser dans le cou de son mari.

« Je t'aime », lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille.

Les oreilles du jeune homme rougirent de plaisir.

« Moi aussi. »

Le bébé s'agita, comme pour participer à ce moment de tendresse avec ses parents. Moins attendrissant, l'estomac de la jeune femme se mit à gargouiller. Cela fit sourire Ron.

« On dirait que quelqu'un a faim.

— On est deux, en fait, si je peux me permettre.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une excuse valable. »

Hermione lui pinça l'épaule en représailles.

« C'est moche de se moquer des femmes enceintes. »

Ron rit. Un son clair et chaud qui fit couler comme un rayon de soleil dans la poitrine de la jeune femme. Elle avait toujours aimé l'entendre rire. La plupart de ses plus beaux souvenirs étaient bercés par ce son.

« Donne-moi deux minutes, lui glissa-t-il. Je passe un T-shirt et je nous prépare un truc.

— Mmm, tu peux aussi cuisiner dans cette tenue, ça me va aussi », déclara-t-elle en arquant un sourcil mutin.

La main d'Hermione glissa sur la poitrine nue de Ron et s'immobilisa à hauteur de son cœur.

« Tss, Mrs. Weasley, chaque chose en son temps, fit-il avec un sourire des plus expressifs.

— Tu sautes tout de suite aux conclusions, se défendit-elle. Je ne parlais que de regarder.

— Tu ne te contentes jamais d'une seule chose, Hermione. Tu es trop exigeante pour ça.

— Tu me connais trop bien », lui glissa-t-elle avant de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

Le rire de Ron fit tressaillir ses épaules sculptées par son entraînement d'Auror et les matchs de Quidditch improvisés le dimanche après-midi dans le jardin du Terrier. La tension en avait entièrement disparu, de même que les nuages noirs qui assombrissaient son front et son regard quand elle l'avait trouvé. Tout allait s'arranger. Malgré leur passé tout sauf apaisé, malgré les horreurs qui continuaient de traverser leur vie. Ils étaient ensemble, ils s'aimaient et ils allaient avoir un bébé. C'était tout ce à quoi elle voulait penser, tout ce à quoi elle voulait s'accrocher.

« Je croyais que tu avais faim, lui rappela Ron visiblement amusé.

— C'est vrai, répondit-elle. Va, mon héros. »

Fin


End file.
